Trofeolandia
by Yumipon
Summary: Adéntrate en el increíble mundo de los trofeos, donde cada cualidad es premiada como se merece y los sueños se pueden volver realidad... sólo a veces. Pero no te pongas muy cómodo, porque pronto habrá caos, eso es lo único seguro... — Fic participante de la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!"


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Fic participante de la actividad " **Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **— One!Shot —**

 _ **— Trofeolandia —**_

* * *

La estantería rebosaba de nuevos aires, renovada como cada año luego de las elecciones que se llevaban a cabo por el público. Como siempre, los "Fan's Choice Awards" habían causado muchos estragos, pero los ganadores ahora relucían en la estantería, quizá más orgullosos que en ocasiones anteriores – o algunos, otros hubiesen preferido no haber entrado en semejante burla.

Como el nuevo día ya había llegado y ahora podían ostentar sus títulos con toda propiedad, los trofeos poco a poco fueron despertando. El primero en estirar sus asas y acariciar confiadamente la curvatura del premio a su lado, fue el de _"Mejor puntería"_ , provocando que su víctima hiciera gala y honor al título que se había ganado y le diera un golpe, molesta.

— ¿No puedes mantener tus asas en su lugar? — Preguntó con recelo, dándole la cara para evitar que se volviese a aprovechar de la situación y mostrando de frente la placa que rezaba _"Mano pesada"_.

— Bueno, por algo el año pasado gané el premio a "la mano más traviesa" — sonrió – si es que era posible que un trofeo sonriera – y luego señaló la leyenda bajo su título ganador, como si fuese su mayor orgullo —. Debo seguir practicando para mantener mi victoria. Y de paso, te ayudo a conservar el tuyo.

Sango suspiró, leyendo nuevamente la consigna de su compañero: _"Mejor puntería: porque donde se lo propone, deja un hijo"_. La feliz – y por qué no decirlo, pícara – animadora que había entregado ese premio, se había enrojecido al leer la placa, agregando que ella hubiese preferido más sinceridad con una frase tipo "donde se lo ponga, la embaraza". Maldita pervertida y sus extrañas ideas sobre "puntería". Debería haber ganado Kikyō, o incluso Kagome. El título le quedaría aún mejor a la anciana Kaede, pero no… para sorpresa de todos, Miroku había entrado no se sabía en qué momento en esa categoría y había ganado por una abismal superioridad.

— ¿Por qué dejas que te fastidie? Cuando lo hace, eres hasta más gruñona que yo.

Ahora se enfureció, ¿qué le importaba a InuYasha, ganador al premio "Mr. Rabioso", cuánto se enfadara ella cuando discutía con Miroku? Total, su premio ya se lo había ganado y con justa razón: nadie podía ganarle cuando estaba molesto. Había tenido adversarios dignos del puesto: Hakudoshi, Akago, Naraku, e incluso Kōga y ella misma, pero al final todos sabían que, cuando se trataba de una rabieta, nadie podía vencerlo.

— ¿Y tú por qué mejor no te callas y dejas de meterte en asuntos ajenos? ¿O quieres que te demuestre porqué gané mi trofeo?

— Como si pudieras derrotarme. Keh, sólo deberían dejar de hacer tanto escándalo.

— Nadie te ha molestado a ti. No es mi culpa que estés en el mismo nivel que nosotros. Podrías arrojarte por la vitrina, a ver si en el estante inferior pasas menos disgustos.

— ¿Podrían callarse los dos? Necesito de mis horas de sueño y acaban de interrumpirlas — la voz fría resonó desde el rincón más apartado de la vitrina, uno que se mantenía en penumbras hasta el mediodía, porque la luz del sol nunca alcanzaba ese lugar.

— ¿Para qué? ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Verdad que tu cabello necesita del sueño para mantenerse así, _"Mr. Rizos perfectos"_ — InuYasha soltó una carcajada que varios le corearon, riéndose de Naraku y su reciente premio.

— No me provoques, InuYasha, o te vas a arrepentir.

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Atacarme con tentáculos de cabello rizado? ¿O temes que pueda partir sus puntas o causarles _frizz_?

— ¿¡Quieres recordar por qué el año pasado saqué el premio al "villano más tentaculoso"?

— Keh, sólo lo obtuviste porque ningún otro villano usa ridículos tentáculos como armas.

— ¡Vas a ver, maldito hijo de…!

— ¿Pueden comportarse, los dos? Pareciera que ustedes necesitan lecciones de socialización — otra voz un tanto indiferente, fría y burlesca cortó a Naraku, mostrando una sonrisa soberbia —. Algunos estamos mejor en calma y silencio.

— ¿Y por qué no agarras tu "Pluma voladora" y te largas al estante inferior, "Miss Libertad"? Podrías juntarte con Kanna, así no tendrías que preocuparte por el ruido. Oh, espera… verdad que como trofeo, no tienes poderes.

Kagura refunfuñó molesta, dispuesta a demostrarle al odioso de Naraku que ya era libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana, pero no tuvo oportunidad porque alguien la empujo, interrumpiendo sus planes y abriéndose paso entre todos, empujón tras empujón – y una que otra caída de algún trofeo desprevenido o que aún estuviese durmiendo.

— Oh, lo siento… perdón, disculpen… — El torpe trofeo llegó al fin al frente de la vitrina, en donde InuYasha y Sango aún gruñían entre dientes, Miroku intentaba pasar desapercibido – era bueno que Sango ya no descargara su ira con él – y el resto se alejaba para no caer en el escándalo diario. — Muchachos, ¿no es mejor llevar la fiesta en paz? Apenas ayer fueron las premiaciones y ya estamos peleando de nuevo… ¿no se supone que deberíamos festejar nuestros logros?

— A ti en lugar de _"Miss torpeza"_ , deberían haberte coronado _"Señorita optimismo"_ — murmuró Naraku, cruzando las asas sobre su placa —. Aunque de verdad sí que eres torpe.

— Bueno, es cierto. Nadie más que Kagome habría causado tal desastre — Kagura le dio la razón ahora, mirando a los trofeos que trataban de ponerse de pie después de haber sido golpeados por ella.

— Lo lamento… yo no quería botar a nadie…

— Keh, nunca te fijas, Kagome. Tu premio está bien ganado.

— El tuyo también, ¿no puedes no molestarte por algo?

— ¡Pero si estás fastidiándonos!

El alboroto comenzó otra vez, mientras Kagome e InuYasha seguían discutiendo, Sango intentaba separarlos – aunque no era de mucha ayuda porque al defender a su amiga sólo lograba que el señor rabietas se molestara más –, Miroku intentaba recolectar apuestas, Naraku y Kagura se burlaban de ambos y los trofeos del estante inferior intentaban enterarse del motivo de la pelea del día. Nadie entendía, en todo caso, porqué ahora los habían separado, si siempre era sólo un estante y así nadie amenazaba a nadie de lanzarlo al nivel de abajo.

— Qué molestos son — la voz imponente y seria logró que todos guardaran en silencio y miraran al trofeo en cuestión, sintiendo el hielo en sus ojos: Mr. Iceberg había hablado.

— ¡Amo Sesshōmaru! ¡Por fin alguien sensato impone el orden! — La voz de Jaken se escuchó desde abajo, evidenciando que él había sido uno de los desafortunados que descendieron de nivel.

— Señor Jaken, ¿por qué peleaban ahí arriba? — La voz de Rin siguió a la del sirviente, irritándolo un poco.

— Son cosas de adultos, Rin. No es necesario que lo sepas.

— Ah… Señor Jaken, eso no es verdad. Parece más una pelea infantil — Kohaku también quiso ser parte de la conversación, su voz tranquila parecía incluso un poco deprimida.

— Ay, par de mocosos, son asuntos en los que no deben meterse.

El trofeo que ahora demostraba porqué había sido nombrado el "Mejor niñero", calló a los dos menores que querían saber más sobre el mundo de arriba. Quizá ésa era una de las razones por las que los habían separado, porque el año anterior Miroku había sido protagonista de una escena subida de tono por culpa de su intento por demostrar qué tan traviesa podía ser su mano y Sesshōmaru, Sango, InuYasha e incluso Hakudoshi habían estado a punto de matarlo por su descabellada idea. Sí, ahora que lo pensaba, una manera preventiva era separarlos, aunque sospechaba que no sería suficiente para evitar enfrentamientos y posibles caídas por la vitrina.

— Los humanos son tan estúpidos. ¿Para qué quieren saber por qué discuten? De seguro es alguna tontería sin sentido — Akago habló desde uno de los rincones inferiores, mostrando levemente parte de su pequeño _cuerpo_ —. Además, _"Miss ingenuidad"_ apenas lo entendería y a _"Mr. Emo"_ sólo lo deprimiría más por estar lejos.

— ¿Por qué no cierras el pico? Estamos bien sin tu intervención — Jaken se molestó un poco más, después de todo estaban hablando de la pequeña a la que debía cuidar y el chiquillo que a veces lo ayudaba con esa labor.

— No puede hacerlo, por algo es el _"Bebé parlanchín"_ — ahora Hakudoshi había aparecido, mostrando orgulloso su propio título, uno de los mejores que podía obtener: _"Mejor jinete"_.

— ¿Y a ti quién te invitó? Y no luzcas tan engreído esa placa, que sólo obtuviste un premio distinto este año porque ya habías ganado el de "La extensión más insoportable" y "Mocoso malcriado". De seguro el próximo año no te salvas… — Akago se burló, fastidiando al otro trofeo con sus comentarios.

— Por lo menos tengo más cualidades que ser un bebé que puede hablar.

Ahora el alboroto comenzaba en el estante inferior, con ambos trofeos albinos decididos a atacarse, Jaken intentando proteger a los pequeños que estaban bajo sus cuidados, y el resto de los habitantes de ese nivel agrupándose para ver qué ocurriría. Estaban a punto de comenzar su enfrentamiento – que de seguro habría acabado con ambos cayendo por la vitrina – cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó entre ambos e interrumpió sus miradas asesinas.

— Disculpen la interrupción, pero necesito subir. ¿Quién me ayuda? — Kōga, quien cada año hacía mérito de sus premios por su velocidad y este año había sido coronado como _"Pies ligeros"_ , buscaba cómplices para _invadir_ el territorio superior.

— Eso es algo temerario y muy peligroso, ni creas que nosotros te vamos a ayudar — sentenció Jaken, negándose a hacerlo.

— Pero señor Jaken, arriba está el Amo Sesshōmaru. ¿No quiere verlo? — Rin parecía emocionada, y la idea contrarió un poco al niñero.

— A mí me gustaría subir y ver a mi hermana — agregó Kohaku —. Quizá Kirara y Ah-Uhn puedan ayudarnos…

— Bueno, renacuajo, el dragón sigue siendo el ganador al "Mejor transporte para niños". ¿Qué dices, no quieres ver a tu "amo bonito"?

— ¡Ay, yo te apoyo! En el estante de arriba hay tantos manjares, ¡pero sobre todo está mi precioso InuYasha! — Jakotsu apareció de la nada, expresándose eufórico como era su costumbre. — ¡InuYasha, mi amor! ¡No desesperes, ya voy!

— Para nadie es un misterio porqué es "Mr. Afeminado" — murmuró Kōga, haciendo un gesto de asco.

— ¡Ay, no te pongas celoso, lobito! Tú también eres sexy, pero nadie le gana a las orejas de InuYasha…

Varios de los trofeos del estante inferior hicieron gestos de repulsión ante la actitud del galán, ¿cómo era posible que existiera un hombre con tales gustos?

— ¡Yo no estoy celoso, maldito ser indefinido! — Gritó Kōga, molesto con la insinuación. Estaba dispuesto a comenzar una batalla con Jakotsu cuando fue interrumpido por una voz grave y segura.

— ¡No pierdan el tiempo peleando por cosas sin sentido! ¡Si de verdad quieren subir, yo tengo un plan!

Radiante, resaltando entre los trofeos que lo rodeaban, estaba el ganador al premio "Villano más sexy", su trenza ondeando tras de sí y su reluciente placa brillando como si tuviese luz propia. Kōga lo observó extrañado, mientras los demás no podían más que deslumbrarse ante su presencia.

— ¡Hermano Bankotsu! — Jakotsu se acercó a él, entusiasmado. — ¡Yo sabía que tú tendrías un plan! ¿Cuál es, cuál es?

— ¡Usaremos a los más débil…! Quiero decir, ¡quienes han sido olvidados por tantos capítulos, dejados atrás como algo menos que un recuerdo, quizá una simple anécdota que contar, sin que nadie reconozca su verdadero valor! ¿No están cansados de ser ignorados? ¿No desean ser vistos, que los tomen en cuenta? — Bankotsu hablaba como si fuese un político dando su discurso electoral, mientras todos los trofeos se agrupaban a su alrededor, con exclamaciones de acuerdo que lo motivaban más. — ¡Pues, ha llegado la hora! Somos más, ¡muchos más! ¡La unión hace la fuerza, así que entre todos, construiremos una torre que nos permita alcanzar el nivel superior y hacernos con el lugar que nos merecemos!

Entre vítores, aplausos y saltos emocionados, los trofeos comenzaron a agruparse para organizar el plan de invasión: Jinenji, quien portaba feliz su premio al "Hanyō más amable" fue quien hizo de base, debido a su gran tamaño y firmeza; sobre él se pusieron los ganadores en conjunto al premio "Por siempre rechazados": Nushi, Tsukumo, Chokyūkai, Kaijimbō, Rengokuki y Mukotsu – este último sólo accedió luego de que Bankotsu le asegurara que secuestraría una mujer hermosa para él –; para finalizar, la torre terminaba su extensión con un par de simpáticos y dulces humanos que también estaban deseosos de estar en el nivel superior: Kuranosuke Takeda, luciendo su galardón al "Mejor partido", Hojō con su título "Friendzoned" y Akitoki como "Mr. Despistado". Todos haciendo grandes malabares y movimientos estrambóticos dignos de acróbatas de un circo profesional y liderados por el lobo, el sexy humano y un par de demonizas que saboreaban de antemano el poder de gobernar el estante superior: Yura, la "yōkai más sexy" y la Princesa Abi, quien se había coronado "Hija de mami", por razones obvias; el grupo logró erguir una torre que, aunque tambaleante y un poco temblorosa, intentaba por lo menos cumplir su objetivo. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba un buen tramo para alcanzar su meta. Se escuchó un suspiro de decepción generalizado, todos querían llegar al tan anhelado estante superior y, estando tan cerca, no podían lograrlo.

— No se desanimen, muchachos. Por lo menos lo intentaron. ¡Un diez por su esfuerzo! — Inu no Taishō aplaudió ante la escena, logrando que todos lo miraran con recelo. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible — murmuró Kōga, quien analizaba la torre para determinar cuántos _metros_ – en realidad eran centímetros, pero tomando en cuenta el tamaño de los trofeos, la distancia seguía siendo considerable – los separaban de su objetivo.

— Así es, concuerdo contigo — Bankotsu también analizaba la situación, pensativo —. ¿Te llamas Inu no Taishō, verdad? ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Vamos, mueve el trasero!

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Yo?

— ¡Así es! ¡No creas que por ser el padre de ese par de divos, vas a librarte del trabajo pesado! — Bankotsu blandió su alabarda – nadie supo nunca de dónde la sacó ni cómo un trofeo podía lograr semejante hazaña – y la apuntó directo al premio que tenía frente suyo. — ¡Vamos, "Perro faldero"!

— ¡No debería faltarle el respeto al amo Inu no Taishō! — La voz de Myōga resonó desde algún rincón del estante, nadie estaba seguro si se encontraba efectivamente ahí.

— ¿Acaso vas a demostrar por qué te eligieron "Mr. Conveniencia"? Mejor no te metas donde no te llaman, pulga — murmuró Kōga, quien también estaba de acuerdo en que el Daiyōkai formara parte de la torre, y no es que quisiera humillar a la familia de InuYasha, claro que no, la razón era que el tamaño de dicho trofeo era suficiente para alcanzar la meta.

— ¡No trates así a mi sirviente! — El "perro faldero" mostró los colmillos, intentando cambiar el tema.

— Técnicamente, ya no es tu sirviente, sino de InuYasha. Ahora, mueve el trasero — Bankotsu volvió a amenazarlo con la punta de su Banryū, él miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien que lo rescatara de esa situación – no estaba interesado en ser pisoteado por todos ellos y tampoco le interesaba subir –, pero nadie parecía querer ayudarlo, de hecho algunos lo miraban con cara de "¡vamos, qué esperas!".

— De acuerdo, me rindo — murmuró, subiendo por la torre para tomar su posición en la cima —. Cada día el mundo está más loco. Debería haberme quedado en mi tumba, o en los brazos de mi amada, recibiendo su infinito amor…

— ¿Con tu _amada_ , te estás refiriendo a tu esposa o a tu amante? — Una fría voz, casi, pero sólo casi, sin emoción en sus palabras interrumpió la divagación. — Le das un _maravilloso ejemplo_ a tu hijo.

— Irasue, querida… — Inu no Taishō pareció dudar un segundo, mirando por encima de su hombro al trofeo que lo asesinaba indiferente en su lugar. — Ya hemos hablado de eso…

— Lo siento, señora Irasue, yo no sabía… — La tercera parte entró en la conversación, intentando justificarse.

— Oh, querida Izayoi, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Simplemente, fuiste demasiado ingenua. Supongo que el "Miss Ternura" te queda como guante — Irasue no le recriminó nada, de hecho le dedico una sutil sonrisa.

— G-Gracias…

— Bueno, de tal palo, tal astilla… — Inu no Taishō intentó susurrar, pero no lo logró, siendo escuchado por la dueña del título "Miss frialdad".

— Mejor que se parezca a mí y no a su padre — murmuró ella en respuesta —. Por lo menos así no anda buscando pan y pedazo.

— ¡Já! Eso me recuerda a alguien — Hakudoshi soltó una risita, alzando la voz para que los de arriba pudiesen escucharlo —. Parece que lo de servirse de dos platos es algo de familia.

— ¡MALDITO MOCOSO, SÓLO ESPERA QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!

El bramido no hay ni para qué decir de quien provino. Como la torre ya estaba lista, pronto el estante superior se vio invadido por los trofeos de abajo, quienes no fueron para nada cautelosos o sutiles en su llegada. Jaken y Rin corrieron al encuentro con su Amo bonito, quien apenas se inmutó con su presencia; Kohaku comenzó a buscar a su hermana, quien parecía haberse perdido en algún rincón apartado del escaparate – a nadie le extrañaría si después de esa tarde, el matrimonio anunciaba la llegada de otro pequeño al mundo – y tuvo que conformarse con encontrar a Kirara y su bien merecido premio a la "Minina más fiel"; InuYasha intentó atrapar a Hakudoshi, sin lograrlo realmente ya que él y Akago habían decidido que era más divertido fastidiar a Naraku; "Mr. Rizos perfectos", molesto por no ser el centro de atención – o, en realidad, porque nadie había subido para verlo a él específicamente – se abalanzó sobre Jaken, celoso del _cariño_ que profesaba el pequeño hacia su señor. El acto sólo pudo terminar en una pelea entre él y Sesshōmaru, quien _obviamente_ tenía ventaja y hasta un equipo de _cheerleaders_ apoyándolo en las cercanías, encabezado por Jaken y Rin, junto a algunos yōkais menores que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Kōga aprovechó el descuido de InuYasha y comenzó a cortejar a Kagome, quien no fue capaz de rechazarlo directamente, logrando que él siguiera tomándose atribuciones que no tenía. Cuando InuYasha se dio cuenta, todos supieron que iba a iniciar la tercera guerra mundial.

— ¡MALDITO LOBO APESTOSO, QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!

— ¡Oblígame, perro sarnoso! — Le respondió el lobo, esquivando sus ataques.

— ¡No le digas perro sarnoso a mi hijo! — Inu no Taishō intentó defender a su hijo, pero lo detuvieron Hakkaku y Ginta, acreedores al título de los "seguidores más fieles".

Más golpes e insultos, el caos iba _in crescendo_ y nadie parecía hacer nada para detenerlo; Kagura se divertía mofándose de Naraku y su incapacidad por derrotar a Sesshōmaru, mientras Hakudoshi y Akago se encargaban de recordarle que nadie lo quería, ni siquiera la _sacerdotisa muerta_. Kikyō escuchó su nombre pero sólo lo miró de reojo, sin prestarle atención suficiente y sólo logrando que se irritara aún más, "Miss Zombie" no tenía tiempo para gastarlo en él.

Unos metros más allá, Bankotsu junto a Jakotsu, Yura y Abi planeaba una revolución, su plan era tomar el poder y gobernar la vitrina de los trofeos, instando a todos los que los escuchaban a que, la próxima vez que uno de las humanos con poder que los elegían cada año se acercara al lugar y abriera la vitrina, le saltaran encima, lograran derrotarlo y obtuvieran así su libertad – palabra que automáticamente llamó la atención de Kagura, pero sólo por unos segundos, luego volvió a concentrarse en la batalla entre Naraku y Sesshōmaru.

Ahora Kohaku había llevado a los más pequeños a otro de los rincones, intentando protegerlos de semejante escenario; con ayuda de Shippō trataba de entretener a sus sobrinas y a otros niños que nadie sabía de dónde habían salido. El ganador al premio "Mejor travesura" hizo gala de todos sus trucos, aunque no fue suficiente ya que el desastre era inminente.

De pronto, en medio de semejante escándalo, un bramido descomunal se hizo escuchar, una orden de silencio que nadie obedeció, firmando ahí mismo la sentencia de muerte de todos. Patadas, puñetazos, estocadas con armas que nadie comprendió de dónde habían salido ni cómo simples trofeos como ellos podían tener, ataques diversos e incluso un par de lanzamientos – nadie supo en qué momento alguien había tomado el trofeo al "aliento más poderoso" de Totōsai y lo había lanzado contra Náraku –, acciones que sólo fueron aumentando el nivel de violencia y alboroto, llegando a irritar de tal forma al que podríamos considerar el más fuerte de todo el estante, que incluso le hirvió la sangre yōkai que en esos momentos no tenía en su sistema.

El rugido fue ensordecedor esta vez, y entre que la mayoría arrancaba de la furia y otros pocos intentaban calmar a Mr. Iceberg, todos recargaron el peso del mueble que los contenía hacia un rincón, con tal estremecimiento que lograron desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer con un estrepitoso crujir de vidrios rotos, las partes de madera desarmándose y los pequeños trofeos cayendo en distintas direcciones, algunos incluso atrapados bajo el peso de alguna parte de madera caída sobre ellos.

Luego de tal estruendo, el silencio se produjo automáticamente, todos expectantes ya que sabían que eso significaba sólo una cosa: algún humano aparecería para ver el desastre causado por sus peleas y tomaría acciones al respecto.

Como si pudiesen ver el futuro, a los pocos segundos los pasos apresurados de dos personas llegaron a su lado, todos pudieron ver bien las zapatillas deportivas y luego las manos sacándolos de entre los escombros.

— ¡Oh, qué mal! Tendremos que construir otra vitrina — exclamó una de las personas, mirando con preocupación el escenario.

— Quizá baste con un par de estantes colgantes — dijo la otra, recogiendo entre sus manos el trofeo de Sesshōmaru —. Aunque sigo preguntándome cómo es que siempre pasa lo mismo.

— Deben ser los fantasmas — ahora fue el turno de Bankotsu para ser sacado de entre los restos de su destrozado hogar —. No encuentro otra explicación.

— Quizá el próximo año deberíamos dejarlos en la sala de juntas.

— Es una buena idea. Ahora, tenemos que limpiar este desastre.

— Claro. Iré por la aspiradora, la escoba y la pala.

Mientras la segunda humana iba en busca de los implementos de aseo, el muchacho siguió recogiendo los trofeos, dejándolos uno por uno en una mesa que había cerca, sacudiéndoles el polvo y los restos de vidrio que tenían encima con un paño antes de contemplarlos con una mirada astuta, casi cómplice.

— Bien, yo sé que no son fantasmas. Pero deberían intentar no romper cada año la vitrina. Son costosas, ¿saben?

Los trofeos rodaron los ojos, molestos. Si no querían desperdiciar más dinero en vitrinas, mejor no los encerraban en una. ¿Cuál era la gracia de premiarlos todos los años, si no los dejarían hacer gala de sus títulos?

— Ayúdame a levantar eso para limpiar aquí.

El muchacho que había mantenido la vista fija en ellos, se puso de pie para alejarse y ayudar a la chica que había llegado con los útiles de aseo. Fue el momento que aprovechó InuYasha para quejarse.

— Keh, niños malcriados. Todos los humanos están locos.

Ninguno de sus compañeros trofeo lo contradijo esta vez, porque nadie podía negarlo.

* * *

 _ **¡H** oli~! Como bien saben, NO PUEDO resistirme a las actividades del foro, y esta no es la excepción. La idea me encantó desde el principio (a cualquier le gustaría trolear un poco a este grupo, después de todo son molestables), y lamento que no haya más participantes, pero bueno... Somos los que somos, como dicen por ahí._

 _ **S** in mucho más que decir, me despido por esta vez dando mi agradecimiento a **Nuez** por, nuevamente, hacerlas de Beta; a **Mor** , por ayudarme en el momento de sequedad cerebral y darme ese empujón que necesitaba para seguir con el desmadre; y a **Loops** , porque su fic me daba inspiración para seguir con este (que si no lo han leído, los invito a hacerlo, ¡está buenísimo!)._

 _ **N** os leemos, ya saben, por aquí o por ahí._

 _ **A** brazos de pollo~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
